


雪山之夜

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA





	雪山之夜

说实话，眼前这是什么山，王耀现在也不太清楚。他看着眼前起伏连绵的雪线和苍茫天际与密林的交界处，只能依稀凭着方位判断这是莫斯科的东北边。至于这个东有多东，北又有多北，他实在是拿不了主意。

身上穿着的是厚厚的滑雪服，手中紧握着滑雪杆，空气中的水分几乎没有，一开口说话就会喷出大团的冰晶结成的雾。

再抬头目送着最开始放下他们两个的直升飞机，此刻它早已经变成了小黑点并且渐渐消失在远处，王耀突然觉得有些后悔过于草率地接受伊万的邀请了。

“冷吗？”伊万·布拉金斯基问道，顺便随手帮王耀系紧滑雪服的领口。“还好，如果不刮风，还是可以忍受的程度。”王耀果断回答道，动作委婉地避开他的手。

斯拉夫人眨眨紫色的眼睛：“躲什么？”

王耀把目光放向别处，“我没躲。”但他的脸颊上却泛了微红。

对于高山滑雪他的经验还不是特别充足，所以伊万自然担任起教练的职责。首先是在平地上练习。“那就抓住我的手吧。”

 

王耀的手比东欧人的手小了整整一圈，这是毋庸置疑的。现在伊万与他面对着面，双手紧紧将他的包裹住，从掌心传来了源源不断的热度。

“那我试试......等一下！”王耀试着挪动两步，一个平衡没把握住就撞在对方坚实的胸膛上。

“小心！”伊万右脚后撤倾斜雪板卡住位置，稳稳地拦住了东方人。  
两个人的距离贴得是那么近，彼此呼出的白雾把对方的睫毛都打湿了，离开没一会儿它们就凝结成了细小的冰屑。

“好漂亮......”伊万几乎是怔住地自言自语，偏偏这时王耀的双眼还带着疑惑地眨了眨。

“你像个老爷爷一样.......”中国人并没有意识到对方的愣怔，抬头看着对方像是被糖霜盖满的眉毛和睫毛，噗呲一声笑出了声。  
“可惜啦，我们不会变老......只会死掉......”伊万笑着偏头，专注于欣赏东方瓷娃娃在极寒天气下粉妆似的美貌。

“小小年纪怎么还厌世起来......”王耀拍去细碎的冰晶，让它们呈粉末状洋洋洒洒地飘落脚面。“快练习好早些下去吧......现在这么慢可能整个晚上都要呆在山上。”他又看看远处山脚下大片的针叶林。

“小小年纪？”伊万闻言又重复了一遍，一只手牵起身边人，另一只手握紧两个滑雪杆猛地使力。“请王耀先生再说一遍？”

猛然间的下降让王耀肾上腺素的效果狂飙至全身。

“啊！啊啊啊......伊万！伊万我记错了！停下！求你！”王耀惨白的脸上全无血色，只好下意识紧紧抓着对方的胸口口袋，几乎是整个人挂在了铂金发男人的身上。

“万尼亚！万尼亚......太快了！”王耀一把年纪的心脏实在是承受不住这么强度的刺激，语气下意识地求饶一般。始作俑者此刻却又猛地一刹车，右手一甩就刚刚由于惯性险些滑出去的东方人捞回自己身前。

“谢......谢谢......”王耀一脸劫后余生的表情。“但是为什么要突然停下......”

“刚才你的话让我想到有一次在床上你也是这么说的，所以我就下意识......”斯拉夫人故作无辜状。

“你......”王耀的脸色爆红，瞬间甩开伊万的胳膊，“我自己能滑。”  
“那耀可就要做好晚上在这里过夜了的准备了呀......这里的夜晚可是有野狼出没的。”俄罗斯人转转紫眼珠做了一个漂亮的甩尾动作，紧接着声音渐渐消散向前方。

“无所谓。”王耀嘴硬地回答着，随着伊万的路线也滑出一个优美的S形，直向着黑黢黢的山脚而去。

 

......

“你们俄罗斯人是不是都自带言灵......如果不是的话，那为什么我们现在还找不到路?”王耀看看四周完全一样的高大针叶树，苍老的树皮上面有着诡异的形状，在由白雪所反射出来的夜色冷光里显得更为瘆人。

“我不知道......”伊万布拉金斯基用俄语低声咒骂了一句，拨开干枯的灌木丛。穿着滑雪板的走路效率实在是慢极了，可他们现在这里还只是一大片平地，要到几百米远处才有一个稍陡的斜坡。于是两人目前只能在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地迈着笨重的双腿。耳边不时传来北风的阵阵呼号，虽然声音并不是很大，但是王耀敏锐地发现了其中有些不同之处。

他突然停下来。

“万尼亚，你听......那是风声吗？”

伊万闻言转过头来，他铂金色的碎发凌乱地贴在汗湿的脸上。他的脸也已经冻得红彤彤的了，配上鲜艳的滑雪服，整个人像是一个上了彩妆的大号俄罗斯套娃。他也站住同时辨别了一下声音的来向。

然后他锁紧眉头，用紫罗兰的瞳孔直视着东方人：“我是不是该相信你？”

“不过我猜那是野狼群的叫声。而且我们两个现在离他们可能只有三百米。”黑发男人定定地看着他，同时用手去探裤带旁边别着的东西。

伊万·布拉金斯基用十五秒钟做出了两个决定。

“耀，一会我做出行动之后尽快向前滑。”  
“别回头。”

“你是不是以为只有你自己带了枪？”王耀看见对方掏出在月光下反着冷光的家伙，语气平淡地把别着的手枪也握在手中。在野外出行这种特殊情况下，该有的防护他们一样都不差。

“......你不懂得怎么应对这里的野狼。”伊万布拉金斯基语气强硬，他站在原地一动不动，对着黑色的林子阴影保持着瞄准的姿势。月色把他的唇染上清冷的色彩。王耀一瞬间恍然以为他回到了六十年前。

六十年前，他在冰冷的雪原上，也是一样的动作，一样的要求。

树林中的叶子在不住地抖动。王耀已经能够听到狼群舔舐舌头发出的咻咻声响。

最终，一只毛皮披着银光的狼最先走出了阴影，它的步子很慢，但周身带着狰狞的杀气，还有着淡淡的血腥味。四周还有几个其它阴影，粗略估计能有七八只。狼群的轮廓细细簌簌地耸动着。

伊万的眉头皱得更紧了，不过他并没有等它走近。在距离头狼还有不到五十米的距离时，他开了枪。突然的枪声震耳欲聋，甚至震掉了松枝上的大块残雪。

但头狼灵巧地扭身躲过了，看样子它只是被打伤了表皮。

“吓不走啊......”伊万低声自言自语，扔下一把滑雪杆抓住王耀的胳膊，用另一只狠狠扎入地面施加动力，带动两个人向着大斜坡的方向加速滑去。

“我能帮上什么忙？”伊万松开手之后，王耀奋力地向前滑，一边把其中一个滑雪杆绑在手上，腾出另一只手去拿自己的枪。

伊万回头又开了一枪，这次似乎有些效果，但是背后狼群的急促的呼吸声并未停止。

“杀掉头狼......快！只要再给它一枪，我们就安全了......”伊万的喘气声音尤为粗重，刚刚的加速显然消耗了他不少体力。“赶到那个斜坡后面，我们就能有救......”

狼群越逼越紧。有好几次，若不是幸亏两人的急速转弯，头狼的爪子几乎都要钩住他们的滑雪板。

“开枪！”伊万突然喊了一句。  
王耀抓紧时机回头扣下了扳机。

他在震耳的枪声过后快速转回视野保持平衡，接着很快听见狼群奔跑时踩在雪上的嘎吱声渐渐小了些，还伴随着撕裂什么东西的声音。他想回头去看，被身边的人拦住了。“别看。”

“它们在吃自己的首领？”王耀还是说出了答案。

“头狼被你打翻了。它们也是饿透了吧，估计不会再追上来了。”伊万神色回复平常，只有加速移动时的烈风吹乱了他的发。“干得漂亮。”

“我只是补了一枪。另外两处致命伤是你的功劳。”王耀微笑。  
俄罗斯人突然这样说道：“那是不是该夸一下我教得好？”

“......我想起了那年的小木屋。你是在那里教我打枪的。”东方人愣了一瞬，但是还是接着他的话下去。

“如果要找小木屋......那你应该看看前面。”伊万接着挑了一下眉。  
两人的滑板正在平稳降速，滑过大斜坡之后，下面赫然是一座木头制成的方方正正的小屋子。

“看上去是阴差阳错。我也是刚刚想起来的。”伊万看着中国人面对着他的惊讶表情，只是无奈地开了口。

门没锁。这是几十年前为看守林子的护林员准备的小屋，不过它早就废弃了。木屋里的布局并没有什么变化，两个人用打火机点燃了盆里的引燃物，又找了些不算湿的木头。

“真没想到还会回来。”王耀坐在亮起来的室内打量着熟悉的一切，他也是这时候才发现自己的滑雪服已经从里到外浸湿得透透的了。  
王耀还注意到到刚刚被伊万所抓着的那个袖子，上面的纽扣装饰都已经被完全扯掉，只剩下几条孤零零的线头。他先是脱去外套，又脱了毛衣，正准备脱掉下一件并把它烤干，对面木凳上已经点起草烟的俄罗斯人却突然看着他笑，“那天你也是这么一件件脱的。”

“你又想起来什么了......”王耀用不满的语气回问道。

“那天在这里做，你不记得了?”烟雾缭绕，看不清对方的面容。

记得。怎么能不记得。王耀感觉难堪至极，他下意识去用身体挡住身后木制墙上的抓痕。屋子里的火烧得旺旺的，相比于之前彻骨的寒冷他突然又感觉这里太热。  


那天就是太热的空气冲昏了头脑，让他几乎溺死在斯拉夫人紫色的眼眸里。

他被整个人抱了起来抵在墙上，体内的灼热长枪将他整个人都钉在那儿。无数次的求饶都不管用，那时的布拉金斯基意志坚定就如同一块烙铁。

不过那种毫无章法一捅到底的抽插直压得他尾椎酥麻，仿佛根本没有了神经相连。生理泪水打湿他的睫毛，可是小声的呜咽也并不能让对方慢些。互相的啃咬都呼出炙热的讯号。劫后余生的感觉如同脱胎换骨，因此他们急于让对方享受一点。

伊万看见他的小动作笑得开心，笑容却无害得像个天使。  


“待到明天早上，怎么样？”他紧接着掐灭烟头，向王耀的方向走来，神色里是些许暧昧。  


“我需要放松。”  


“这就是放松。”斯拉夫人的语气居然开始带上了祈求的意味。  


“过几天就是情人节了，情人节我再来找你玩。”王耀一点点向后退，但最后还是被笼罩在巨熊的阴影下。

“过几天是过几天的事情，那和现在有什么关系？”  


“......还有，你们的话里不是说，‘今朝有酒今朝醉’？”

伊万·布拉金斯基现在彻底掌控了主控权，他在俯身亲吻的间隙这样回答道。


End file.
